


whatever it takes

by pallidrose



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Book 8.5: Unlocked, Dark, Evil!Terik, Gen, Oneshot, Talentless!Terik, Unlocked Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Keefe has one last stop to make, and one last request.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	whatever it takes

The sun is setting when the boy arrives at Terik’s palace, and the dying light silhouettes him in gold as he stands in the crystal doorway. His eyes are wide and desperate, as if he can’t believe what he’s doing- or perhaps, Terik notes, he can’t believe something he’s already done.

“ _P_ _lease_ ,” the boy begs, signing with his hands. His motions are ridden with panic, disjointed and erratic. “I had to leave them- all of them- I’m going to the Forbidden Cities- because I was so afraid of hurting them- and _her_ \- please, you have to help me. Just take one reading. I have to know how dangerous I am.”

The Forbidden Cities, Terik notes. Useful information.

“Keefe...” Yes, that’s his name, isn’t it. Gisela’s runt. The subject of her oh-so-important _legacy_. Which means he must be fussed over his new ability. Something like beguiling, if Terik remembers correctly. The capacity to manipulate the emotions of others. Related to the polyglot ability, which explains why he’s signing at him. It’s lucky for the boy that Terik is fluent in elven sign language.

Terik vaguely recalls there being another ability, a new invention of Gisela’s, but honestly, he never paid too much attention to her monologues. Faking an ability and keeping his spot on the council was difficult enough, even with the Neverseen’s assistance. He doesn’t have the time to keep tabs on Gisela’s ridiculous plans.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.”

He’s never had to fake a reading on the spot. He’s always had time to prepare, to get an idea of what he was dealing with. He’d have his goblin bodyguard, Warin, do some subtle spy work, assessing the situation beforehand. Sure, they’ve had to rush before, but nothing like _this_.

Keefe stumbles forward, across the threshold. “Please, you _have_ to. I’m going to the Forbidden Cities. Humans don’t know about _any_ abilities- definitely not this. What if someone gets hurt?”

Terik shakes his head. “A reading won’t determine that. Only whether it’s possible.”

“That’s what I need to know.”

“Really? Why?” There’s a brief pause as Keefe tears a hand through his hair in apparent frustration. “Look, Keefe, I understand where you’re coming from. It was brave of you to come here, and I’m honored that you would trust me. But if I tell you that you have a high potential for destruction, what would you do with that information?”

“I don’t know- hide myself better, stay further away from people. _Something_.”

“And you won’t be doing that anyway?”

The question seems to catch the boy off-guard. From what Terik knows of him, he’s recklessly selfless, and he almost feels a twinge of guilt at manipulating him like this. Almost.

“That sounds rather irresponsible to me,” he remarks. “Only protecting others if there’s a significant chance they could be in danger. You know you wield unimaginable power- in your case, even a small potential for harm is highly threatening. Are you saying you’d only take means to protect others if the potential was enough to warrant your attention?”

Keefe takes a step back, lifting his hands to sign, then dropping them again. Good. It’s working.

“In fact,” Terik continues, “It seems to me that this is a selfish request to make. And I do not deal with selfish people.” He nods to himself, satisfied that he’s convinced him- or at least, provided a secure enough defense to explain himself. “You should go. I wish you luck.” He motions toward the door, then turns, confident the boy will leave on his own.

He’s wrong.

Keefe’s hand shoots out, snatching Terik’s wrist. Whether he plans to force him to comply using his strange new powers, or merely to plead some more, Terik never finds out.

Because when he turns back, Keefe’s eyes are wider than ever, and he’s staring at Terik as if he’s never seen him before in his life.

Evidently, the shock is enough that he forgets himself, opening his mouth long enough to utter “you… you’re…” He clamps his lips together, cutting himself off.

It doesn’t matter. Terik knows exactly what he was going to say, because it’s in that moment that he remembers _exactly_ what the boy’s other ability is.

The boy can sense abilities.

Or, in this case, the lack of them.

_You’re… Talentless._

And if that isn’t enough, Terik’s own emotions serve as confirmation.

Terik curses under his breath, then repeats himself, louder this time. Keefe pulls back, backing against the wall, signing again with fervor.

“This explains everything. Why you won’t take a reading for me. Why you wouldn’t be clear with Foster, when she first came.”

Terik tunes him out, subtly adjusting his cape. He presses his fingertip to a hidden sensor inside his collar. It warms at his touch.

_Warin should be here any moment._

Keefe is still signing at him. Terik isn’t sure why. He’s a smart kid. Surely he’s realized that he isn’t going to get an answer. He should be running while he still can.

“You’re part of the Black Swan, aren’t you? I thought they might have someone on the council. You’re trying to change the prejudice against the Talentless, right? I swear I won’t rat you out. I get it. I-”

“How could _you_ understand?” Terik growls. “You have, what, three abilities now? Four? And your pretty little moonlark has five, the overpowered brat. And who knows what else is hidden in her DNA. For all the Black Swan preaches of _equality_ and _tolerance_ , its members don’t even _associate_ with the Talentless. And they convince themselves they're better. _Enlightened._ "

“That’s not true!” Keefe protests. “There’s Kesler. And-” He hesitates, and Terik takes the opportunity to pin him to the wall, clapping one hand over his mouth and wrapping the other around his throat.

“Keefe, the fact of the matter is, I’m not one of your order. The opposite, actually. And I don’t plan on switching sides. Don’t you see how far the Neverseen has gotten me?”

The boy squirms, but Terik’s grip is solid. He holds him even tighter, making sure it hurts.

“But as much as I’ve relied on them, I have priorities of my own. You may be important to your mother- or at least, your _abilities_ may be- but I have a reputation to uphold, you know. And that means getting rid of you.”

Keefe’s struggles grow weaker as Terik continues to cut off his airflow. _Good_.

At last, his eyes roll back, and he goes limp. Terik lets go, letting him crumple to the floor.

He’s still breathing. For now.

Terik’s eyes don’t leave his still form as Warin enters the room.

“You summoned me?”

“He said he was going to the Forbidden Cities. Take him there,” Terik instructs xem. “Finish him off. Make it seem like a human homicide. They do that quite often, don’t they?”

“This is the Sencen boy,” Warin comments, taking Keefe into xyr arms. “Lady Sencen won’t like that.”

“I have bigger concerns than Gisela,” Terik tells xem, but even he knows the significance of what transpired here today.

He’s officially parted ways with the Neverseen.

And not only that, but someone found him out.

And if it happened once, it could always happen again.

Terik vows not to let it.

He’ll hide his secret well, and dispose of anyone who gets in his way.

_Whatever it takes._


End file.
